


Connected Life

by Rareshipsgalore



Category: GODZILLA Trilogy (Anime 2017), Godzilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First smoot, Harumaina, Porn With Plot, Sex, Smut Piece, Tender - Freeform, The Planet Eater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:45:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rareshipsgalore/pseuds/Rareshipsgalore
Summary: Yeah, because everyone else is ignoring Harumaina, I'm doing this smut piece.





	Connected Life

Haruo stirred.

His eyes struggled to open, yet he still got them to. As he does, one of the two Hotoua sisters comes into focus.

"Ngh. The other twin. To receive treatment, my suit had been removed.", he says as the girl above him unclipped the suit and pulled down the zipper, revealing his shirt underneath. She pulls his torso and arms free and places what she removed to the side.

"Miana should have already known how to unlock my flight suit.", he remembers a few days back when he had woken up with a golden powder on his skin, he remembered the smoothness of it, "Since she did it once before?"

He comes back to the present and focuses on the girl.

"Are you Maina?"

"Mm.", she responds as she sits back, giving him a few feet of space. Haruo rolls on his side and props an arm against the ground and pushed to sit himself up.

"I see. So it was you then.", he said at he was fully upright. She looks at his eyes, looking right back at hers. She placed an arm behind her head, then hesitated.

She exhales and places another hand behind her head to untie the knot to he breast-covering cloth. She looks away from Sakaki as she does this.

He raises an eyebrow, remembering the events with Miana earlier that same day. He was definitely suprised to be in a similar situation. 

After removing her chest covers, she works on removing her lower clothes, fofirst ith the waist cloth, the lower body bandages, and then her sandles. After a moment passes, she reaches out her hand and places it upon his clothed pecks. She keeps it there for a while, feeling his chest rise and fall with each breath he took.

She leans in and scoots closer to him. She then presses her body against his left side.

"But why did you...-"

Maina layed her head on him.

"Because, scared...", she responded, "...maybe, you might lose. Might disappear..." She closes her eyes, squeezing them shut, "Scared...", she paused, "And you want to win. And we can... connect life."

He places a hand on her arm.

"Okay, I see. Well, then."

Be wraps both arms around Maina and hugs her as close as he possibly can.

"I'm scared too."

She puts her hands on his back and does the same. 

She can never shared this closeness with anyone. It made her feel... special. 

They stay in a tight embrace for several minutes, listening to each other breathe. She moves Haruo's arms away and places them on his chest again.

"Can Haruo... remove?", Maina asks.

Sakaki obliges and lifted his tank top, boots, and his lower flight suit, leaving him in his undergarment. Maina looked at his form, a fit physique. Haruo did the same, admiring her petite curves.

She looked up his face next, starting with his chin, his lips next, following was his nose, and finally his eyes, looking into hers yet again. All they felt was desire. Sexual desire. Their faces slowly move towards each other until the gap between their lips is non-existant.

He pushes his tongue in, tasting her mouth. Her moan indicates that she happened to enjoy it. Their eyes are still locked, only blinking every few seconds. He lays back down and lets her body follow his as he did so.

Both of her legs are still to the side, so he reaches for her left and places it over to the other side of his waist. Now her legs were on his right and left, her body pressed down against his, chest-to-chest, and lips passionately connecting, parting, and reconnecting. 

He has an idea on how to make this experience more enjoyable for her before their bodies physically connect. He suddenly turns her around, putting her back against his front, still laying down.

"H-Haruo???", she asked, clearly surprised. 

He reaches over her body and places a finger over her lips.

"Shhhh", he whispers in her ear, "Just relax..."

He softly gripped her wrists and crossed them behind his head.

He next put his hands under her chin and lightly dragged his fingers from there, down her neck, around her shoulders, and up her arms. He moves his head to the side so hers can dip down next to his. 

Haruo goes to the other side of her arms and traces his fingertips down them, curves them as he passed over her breasts and keeps his hands there.

Maina flinches as he begins brushing his fingers over her sensitive nipples. He cups her breasts and started to plant kisses agaist her neck. She shudders and bites her lip when he begins sucking on another sensitive spot. He places more soft and quick kisses back up her neck. He slows down and continues moving his hands back down her body.

He eventually gets past her waist and rubs his hand against her inner thigh.

She grunts and moves one of her arms to his hand, takes it, and places it over those sensitive bundles of nerves.

"Maina want Haruo here.", Maina said softly. Haruo moves out from under her and lays her back down.

"What Haruo doing?", she nervously asked as she curled her legs and arms up against herself. He kneels in front of her legs and placed a hand on one.

"I want to make you feel better around me."

"But Maina did this for Haruo."

"And I want to do this for you."

Maina was flustered. She relaxed he body and looked at him. He tenderly parted her legs, peppering the inner part of them with kisses. Finally, he lowered his head between them. He kissed her folds and she finally lets out a mix of a whine and a moan. He takes a few slow licks at them, being as gentle as possible. He guides her hands over to his head and lets her wind her fingers into his jet-black hair. 

Several minutes later, she orgasmed on him. He lapped up the remnants and wiped the excess off with the back of his hand. She is still staring at him, lust still in her eyes.

He moved up, planted his hands on either side of her and stared down.

"What did you mean exactly when you said you wanted to 'connect life' together?"

Maina looked away.

"Maina wanted Haruo to give her baby. We raise baby, have happy life."

Instead of giving a verbal answer to that, he again kisses her lips. He looks at the body he was basically worshipping with his hands minutes ago. He removes his undergarment and is now as nude and bare as Maina has been. 

He turns her around and takes a quick look at her rear. She props herself up on her knees and hands. He lifts his now erect member and lines it up with Maina's enterance. He began to slowly insert himself, her folds extremely wet around him. He stops when his member bumps into something. It must by her hymen.

"Maina."

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry, this is going to hurt a bit.", he says and he pushes himself further in, making her scream quickly.

"Nn!"

"Maina, are you okay?"

Her arms shake and tremble. She bites down on her bottom lip and a tear falls down the side of her face.

"If you want to stop, I get-"

"N-No. Maina okay."

Haruo gave a look of concern for a second. He pushed the rest in until he was fully buried in her. He frames his body around hers and rocks them both forward and back. His head resting on her shoulder. He grunts a bit and speeds up his pace gradually. They both let out pants, moans, and grunts of pleasure.

He moves his weight off of her and puts his hands on her waist. He thrusts in more. 

"Hah-Hah-Hah-Hah-Hah-Haruo, more!", she cries out.

He puts his bodyweight into it and is now slamming into her. The sound of skin slapping skin fills the room. He raises an arm and takes hold of her hair, his other hand still gripping her waist harder.

Soon, she came again, but he hadn't yet. Her body fell limp against the floor and her arms gave. He stopped and reached over to caress her cheek, she leans into his touch, still trying to catch her breath.

"Haruo's turn.", she said as she weakly separated their bodies. She pushed him back to he was now sitting with his legs crossed. She climbs over him and sits on his lap, next she puts her arms around his head. She presses some kisses on him, he returns them with a hunger. Some of their kisses missing their mouths and were lazily planted on their faces.

Haruo grabs ahold of his length and guides it inside her again, he pushed up and she lets out a muffled moan in his mouth.

He returns his hands behind himself and props them up to support his and the Hotoua's weight. He rolls his hips, that gets another noise out of her. He begins bouncing them both, trying to bring about his orgasm, and he could feel it building.

"Maina, I'm almost done. Nph!"

She curls up more against him and lets out quick, yet short breaths. He keeps pushing himself deeper and deeper.

"M-Maina!", he yells out and wrapped his arms tighly around her, holding her in place as his orgasm came over him.

She threw her head back in ecstasy from the feeling of being filled by him. They sloppily smacked their lips together as Sakaki rode off the last waves of full on pleasure.

He still holds onto her as he leaned back, placing them both on the floor now. He reaches for a blanket and puts it over them.

She curled up into a ball on her side.

"Maina love Haruo. Does Haruo love Maina?"

Sakaki smiles and presses one last kiss on her lips. He layed back and put and and next to her, which she took and held against her chest. He shuts his eyes.

"Of course I do, I won't let anybody hurt you. I hope that I can be the person you want me to be."

"Haruo... already is."

"I love you too, Maina.", he heart skipped a beat as she heard him say that. He smirked and let sleep take him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I enjoyed writing this, yout can find me on Twitter as lecobboibeebop and as Jack on AMALGAM STUDIOZ.
> 
> Keep rockin' and rollin'.


End file.
